clgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Thomas Family
Prequel to Lucinda and Mema, Petunia and Princess Cece, this series is about six African Americans family and they are going around the world. Characters * Walter Thomas (Dad) age 42 * Lenore Thomas (Mom) age 43 * Ron Thomas (Oldest Brother) age 15 * Arthur Thomas (Older Brother) age 12 * Ilene Thomas (Sister) age 9 * Mike Thomas (Younger Brother) age 4 * Whitney Chameleon (The Thomas’s favorite classic cartoon characters in the Mickey Mouse version) * Vince Chameleon (Whitney‘s boyfriend) * Zonya the Little Pink and Yellow Flower Creature (Sesame Street Version) * Lilly the Big Orange and Light Purple Bird (Sesame Street Version) * Tomas Thomas (Walter’s Brother) (Dad) age 48 * Delia Thomas (Tomas’s Wife) (Mom) 43 * Harry Thomas (Oldest Brother) age 12 * Kenny Thomas (Older Brother) age 9 * Leon Thomas (Younger Brother) age 7 * Zeke Thomas (Youngest Brother) age 5 * Natalie Penguin (Whitney‘s best friend) * Milo Penguin (Natalie’s boyfriend) * Yaja the Light Blue and Green Flower Creature (Zonya and Lily‘s best friend) * Wonder Queen (Zonya and Lily‘s other best friend) * Uncle Fred and Felix Thomas (Walter‘s twins Brothers) (Uncles) age 45 * Gorla and Quala Goofs (Whitney’s best friends) * Lindy and Zindy (Zonya and Lily‘s best Friends) * Uncle Joe and Troy Franklin * Fern Smith * Abigail "Abbey" Deer (Withney's good friend) * Blaynton Sawsbuck (Abbey's boyfriend) * Flick and Flack * Boxy and Wuxy (Zonya and Lily's good friends) Episodes # Meet the Thomas Familly # Ilene the Picky Eater # Meet Lucinda, Mema, Petunia and Princess Cece # Teacher Pet # The Familly in Hamilton, New Jersey # Mind Games # The Immortal Witches Meeting # My Fair Ron and Arthur # The Whitney Chameleon Cartoon # Zonya and Lily # The Evil Professor Awful # Brainwashing Slaves # Walter and Mike and the Giant Peach # Meet the Bradys Langhorne Family # Uncle Joe, Troy and Aunt Fern Smith First Meeting # Martian Luther King Jr. Day # Meet Diane Sandler and her School Students # Dr. Malice's Revenge # Ilene’s Strikes Back # Meet Abigail and Blainton # History of Egypt # The Franklin Family Love their Show # Where’s Natalie Penguin # Yaja and Wonder Queen are Missing # My Fair Lenore # Flick and Flack Meeting # Remove the Block # Ron Surprise Party # The Royal Armory # Lost in India # The Giants Stories # Four Thomas Kids and a Baby # The Franklin Family in Vermont # The Party Gras Parade # The President and Vice President # The French Accented Bandit # Kwanzaa Time # Happy Joy # Walter, Mike and the Lions # Lindy and Zindy In Visit # Two Thomas Brothers and a Babe # The Family of Brasilian-American # Mike and Ilene in Neptune Planet # Meet the Native Brazilian Boys # The King Family's Favorite Show # African Music # Happy Hannukah # Lenore and Ilene Mother and Daughter Time # Abbey and Blaynton's Visit # Thomas Boys on Strike # Meet Madgie Yeng # The Franklin’s in Australia # The Final Relations Category:The Thomas Family